Commercial lightwave systems use optical fibers to carry large amounts of multiplexed digital data over long distances from a transmit terminal to a receive terminal. The maximum distance that the data can be transmitted in the fiber without amplification or regeneration is limited by the loss and dispersion associated with the optical fiber. To transmit optical signals over long distances, the lightwave systems may include a number of repeaters periodically located along the fiber route from the transmit terminal to the receive terminal. Each repeater boosts the weak received signal to compensate for the transmission losses which occurred from the last repeater. Prior to the widespread availability of efficient optical amplifiers, many systems converted the optical signals into electrical signals for amplification by conventional electrical amplifiers. The amplified electrical signals were then reconverted to the optical domain, for further distribution along the optical communication path. The advent of reliable and low cost optical amplifiers has obviated the need to convert signals into the electrical domain for amplification.
Optical amplifiers, such as rare earth doped optical fiber amplifiers, require a source of pump energy. In a rare earth doped optical fiber amplifier, for example, a dedicated pump laser is coupled to the doped fiber for exciting the active medium (rare earth element) within the amplifier. At the same time, a communication signal is passed through the doped fiber. The doped fiber exhibits gain at the wavelength of the communication signal, providing the desired amplification. If the doped optical fiber is doped with erbium, for example, pump energy may be provided at a wavelength of 1485 nm or 980 nm, which coincide with the absorption peaks of erbium.
Signals on optical fiber transmission lines characterized by large bit rate distance products, such as undersea or transcontinental terrestrial lightwave transmission systems and which employ optical amplifiers are subject to a host of impairments that accumulate along its length. The source of these impairments within a single data channel include amplified spontaneous emission (ASE) noise generated in the erbium-doped fiber amplifiers (EDFAs), polarization dependent gain caused by hole burning in the EDFAs, polarization dependent loss (PDL) in the passive components, nonlinear effects resulting from the dependence of the refractive index of single-mode fiber on the intensity of the light propagating therethrough, and chromatic dispersion which causes different optical frequencies to travel at different group velocities. In addition, for wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) systems in which a plurality of optical channels are transmitted on the same optical fiber, crosstalk between channels caused by the fiber's nonlinear index or incomplete channel selection at the receiving terminal must be considered.
The degree to which the impairments effect the operating characteristics of the transmission system will be determined in part by transmission parameters such as the channel wavelength, channel power and channel spacing. Accordingly, in a WDM system employing a large number of data channels, it becomes necessary to vary the transmission parameters for all the channels to determine the set of transmission parameters that achieves an optical transmission system having optimal or near optimal operating characteristics. Unfortunately, as the number of channels increases, the combination of different transmission parameters that need to be examined becomes unduly large.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for determining the appropriate transmission parameters for the various data channels without the need for examining the transmission system's operating characteristics corresponding to each and every permutation of the data channels' transmission parameters.